


Bad Blood

by VermillionGirl17



Series: Bad Blood [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood and Gore, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vampire Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of Yuuki Kuran, the Pureblood princess who was hidden away from the vampire society, turned into a human by her mother Juuri Kuran to both protect her from her uncle and to give her the happy life of a human, only to be turned back into a vampire by her “brother” Kaname Kuran. We all know that story, but have you heard of the Kuran twins? No? Well, let me tell you a story that also begins on a winter's night.<br/>The twins Akuouji and Akihiro's past is shrouded in bloodshed, starting on that same winter's night when their uncle, Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran mansion.<br/>Sit back and relax as I tell you their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has rape in it, if it will set you off, don't worry I'll warn you when it begins and ends.

We all know the story of Yuuki Kuran, the Pureblood princess who was hidden away from the vampire society, turned into a human by her mother Juuri Kuran to both protect her from her uncle and to give her the happy life of a human, only to be turned back into a vampire by her “brother” Kaname Kuran. We all know that story, but have you heard of the Kuran twins? No? Well, let me tell you a story that also begins on a winter's night.

The Kuran twins were named Akuouji and Akihiro, Akuouji being the oldest by ten minutes. They both have the trademark brown hair with red hues, brown eyes with a tinge of red of the Kurans and the ethereal beauty of the Pureblood vampires. Their skin was the colour of white marble, pale and flawless and enough to make any model envious. Their face was oval in shape, a perfect shape with almond-shaped eyes and a sensual lip structure to drive any woman crazy, complete with a lithe figure.

Their past is shrouded in bloodshed, starting on that same winter's night when their uncle, Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran mansion for Yuuki's blood. Before Juuri Kuran sacrificed her life to seal away Yuuki's memories, before Haruka Kuran was killed by his own brother, Kaname had taken the twins away and left them at a human lady's house.

Not six months after that the old lady was attacked and killed by a Pureblood vampire, who left the twins to fend for themselves. The twins were later found by the police and sent to live in an orphanage which looked lovely and fun to outsiders, but on the inside was uglier than you would have thought. The children inside were beaten and raped, and sometimes were forced to beat and rape other children. Akuouji and Akihiro only had each other, and they became too dependent on each other. Being too young to have their fangs they fed on each other's energy, they comforted each other when the other was beaten and they just stuck by each other no matter what. Let's just say their relationship of brotherly love goes a bit too far …

Sit back and relax as I tell you their story.

* * *

 

“Akihiro-Kun, Hisakawa-Sama wishes to see you in his study.”

Akihiro doesn't turn his head to look at the servant of Hisakawa, just continued to stare at the wall beside him. He was sitting on his bed Indian style, his brown hair falling into his eyes and his pale skin glowing despite his mood. He was wearing oversized gray robes which were no doubt infested with lice, and his pants had holes in the knees. He was turning thirteen two hours and as soon as he turned thirteen he would be breaking out of this place with his twin brother. He knew he would.

“Akihiro-Kun?”

“I'll be there in a minute,” Akihiro murmured. He heard the servant sigh, and the quiet steps made him think that she was leaving. Good.

The sudden clench around his wrist and the rough pulling upwards took him by surprise, and before he knew it he was being pulled to his feet and out of the room. Akihiro tried to struggle out of the servant's grip, but she held fast. Akihiro, at that moment, couldn't wait for his birthday: he would make sure the servant as well as Hisakawa paid with their blood.

The servant pushed open the door to Hisakawa's study and she pulled him into the room.

“Hisakawa-Sama, I've bought the boy just as you asked,” she said, bowing.

“Thank you Aiko, please leave.”

The servant — Aiko — bowed again and left, leaving Akihiro with the man he hated the most. Hisakawa took a puff of the cigar he was smoking and stood up, throwing it into the ashtray on his desk before walking over to Akihiro. Akihiro stepped back as Hisakawa approached him, and he felt the rough wood of the door rubbing against his back through his robes.

“So Akihiro-Kun, I hear it's your birthday tomorrow,” he said. “It seems I need to throw a party for you and your brother.”

Akuouji was out doing chores with the rest of the orphans, leaving Akihiro alone in their room, and Akihiro hadn't fed off him yet, so he wouldn't be strong enough to fight against Hisakawa. 

**This part contains rape**

 

Hisakawa grabbed Akihiro's wrists and held them above his head with one hand, his free hand pulling Akihiro's robes up. Akihiro struggled against his hold, he really did try, but he just couldn't. He may be a vampire, but he was too young and Hisakawa was older than him. That was one of the main reasons he couldn't wait for his birthday. As soon as he turned thirteen he would have his full vampire powers, and he and Akuouji would be out of here.

“Oh Akihiro, why are you so beautiful?” Hisakawa asked, pressing his mouth on Akihiro's neck. Akihiro gasped and struggled harder, but Hisakawa's grip on his wrists only tightened and his free hand was pressing between his legs. Hisakawa moved his mouth up to Akihiro's jaw, his hand pressing harder, causing little whimpers to escape Akihiro's mouth.

“Shit, I want you,” Hisakawa groaned. He pushed Akihiro against his desk, the edge digging painfully into Akihiro's leg. He struggled as Hisakawa tried to pull his ripped pants down, and a sharp blow to his head caused him to stop his struggle, and the smell of his own blood filled the air as the warm blood trickled down his temple and into his mouth. He swollowed it, hoping it would be enough, and the pain on his head disappeared as the wound healed.

Hisakawa penetrated him from behind and he screamed in pain, trying to kick Hisakawa away but only to be hit in the head again. More blood trickled into his mouth, but it healed again like the last time.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” Hisakawa moaned, sliding out and thrusted into him again. Akihiro cried out a second time. Hisakawa did it again and again, laughing as Akihiro cried tears of pain, and Hisakawa sped up.

“Fuck!” Hisakawa groaned and released inside of Akihiro, filling him up with his seed, and pulled out of him, pulling his pants up as he left the study.

**Rape scene finished**

Akihiro collapsed to the floor as his torn anus bled, but the pain disappeared as it healed itself. Akihiro shakily to his feet and stumbled up a rubbish bin, throwing up into it. When he was done emptying his stomach he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

“When would this nightmare end?” he asked himself.

* * *

 

 “Psst Akihiro.” Someone was shaking him. Akihiro groaned and turned over, but the shaking wouldn't stop. Akihiro reared up, baring his fangs at the person shaking him — wait, fangs?

“Akuouji?”

In the darkness he saw his brother grin, showing his own fangs. “Happy birthday, are you ready to leave this place?”

Together they got the door opened, and they walked down the hallway. A couple of servants ran up to them.

“I'll take care of these people, you go and take care of Hisakawa-Sama,” Akuouji whispered, spitting out Hisakawa's name. Akihiro nodded and slipped into the darkness. He stepped into Hisakawa's study after walking around, and Hisakawa looked up, before getting to his feet quickly.

“Akihiro? How did you get out of your room?” he asked.

“You know, a little bit of vampire powers,” Akihiro said, walking towards Hisakawa. Hisakawa grabbed a pocket knife off his desk and extended it to its rightful length, pointing it at Akihiro.

“Stay away Akihiro,” he warned, but gasped as Akihiro wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Remember those times you repeatedly raped me and no doubt other children in this orphanage?” Akihiro whispered, a crimson lustre  replacing the brown in his eyes. “Well, you will not be doing that anymore after I'm done with you. I'll give you a damned future, and you will not be able to resist me because I will be your master.”

Akihiro felt his fangs extend and he plunge them into Hisakawa's carotid artery, the hot, sweet blood running into his mouth. Akihiro moaned and the sweet taste, gulping as much blood as he could without killing the sinful man in his arms. Becoming a vampire was worse than dying, he knew that, and he was determined to give Hisakawa this cursed life for all his sins.

After what felt like an eternity Akihiro pulled his fangs out, the blood falling onto his collar and stepping away from Hisakawa, who fell to his knees, clutching his body to him. Akihiro laughed as he watched the man in agony, leaning against the desk and crossing his leg over the other.

“It hurts, doesn't it?” he asked. Hisakawa glared up at him with his now crimson eyes.

“You should have killed me,” he spat, his voice laced with pain. Akihir couldn't help but laughed again.

“That would have been too kind,” he said. “There is nothing worse than the curse of becoming a vampire, huh?”

Hisakawa clenched his teeth as the door opened and Akuouji stepped in, his own gray robes covered in blood. He looked from the changing Hisakawa to Akihiro.

“Why didn't you kill him?” he asked his twin, pressing his foot on Hisakawa's chest and pressing down. He grinned as he heard the sound of a couple of ribs breaking and Hisakawa's cry of pain.

“I gave him a cursed life as a Level E,” Akihiro shrugged. “I thought a life as a vampire would be much more painful than death.”

“I agree,” Akuouji said, taking Akihiro's hand. “Are you ready to go?”

Akihiro nodded and without a backwards glance they left into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since Akuouji and Akihiro have escaped the orphanage.

“Shizuka Hiou, that's the vampire who attacked that family two years ago?” Akihiro asked as Akuouji drank his blood. Akuouji pulled away from him, wiping the blood off his mouth before it could spill onto his shirt, and leaned down to lick the blood off Akihiro's already healing neck.

“Yeah, she attacked a vampire hunter family, and she's a Pureblood like us,” Akuouji answered. Akihiro licked off the left over blood off Akuouji's lips and sunk his own teeth into Akuouji's neck. Akuouji moaned and clutched his younger twin tighter, kissing his temple. They've been doing it like this since they escape the orphanage three months earlier, drinking each other's blood to quench their own thirst.

When they heard of the Pureblood vampire Shizuka Hiou they had grown interested in her, going so far as to search for her. And they were sure they had found her: they were sitting in a tree outside what looked like an abandoned house, and they could feel a presence that felt like the other one's. They guessed it was a Pureblood's presence.

“Akihiro,” Akuouji moaned. “Aki-Chan.”

Akihiro groaned in annoyance and pulled away from his brother's neck, blood dripping onto his shirt. Akuouji shook his head at his brother's mess.

“I told you not to call me that,” he growled. Akuouji grinned and said it again, and again, and Akihiro scowled and looked away from his brother and into the window across from them, where he noticed someone in the room. It was a boy that looked at least two years older than them with silvery hair and a purple mask. He was wearing a navy blue trench coat with the hilt of a sword visible on a belt, and he was staring down at something Akihiro couldn't see. A girl with purple hair entered the room, wearing a black dress and she skipped over to the boy.

“Akuouji, look,” Akihiro whispered. Akuouji turned his head and chuckled.

“That little girl is Shizuka Hiou? That's hilarious.”

He jumped out of the tree, landing on the ground gracefully, and Akihiro followed, landing beside him. Akuouji walked over to the front of the house and knocked and stepped back, waiting. The door opened half-way and the silver haired boy peered at the twins through the tight crack.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Hi, I'm Akuouji and this is my brother Akihiro. We're wondering if Shizuka Hiou lives here,” Akuouji says, putting on his best gentleman personality, which Akuouji was not at all.

“Ichiru, who is it?” a girly voice asks, and the purple haired girl appeared. She eyed the blood on Akihiro's shirt and sniffed the air.

“Ichiru, let them in,” she says.

“Of course, Shizuka-Sama,” Ichiru nods and steps aside for the twins to enter. He closes the door after Akihiro and Shizuka puts her arms behind her back.

“You two are Purebloods,” she states. “Tell me: why are you here?”

“We're orphans,” Akuouji explains. “Are you Shizuka Hiou?”

“Yes and no,” she answered.

“What do you mean yes and no?” Akihiro asked.

“I am Shizuka Hiou, but this is not my real body,” she explained. “This body belongs to Maria Kurenai, a distant relative of mine. Tell me, who are you?”

“I just introduced us before,” Akuouji complained, losing his gentleman personation from before.

“Akuouji, she wasn't there. I'm Akihiro and this is Akuouji.”

“What's your surname?” Shizuka asked.

“We abandoned our surname years ago,” Akuouji said. “But if you really want to know, it's Kuran.”

Shizuka's face changed from playful to angry.

“You're related to _him_?” she demanded. “Rido Kuran.”

“Our uncle is the reason we are orphans and that our life was a living hell,” Akuouji snapped. “I will not hesitate to be the end of that man.”

Ichiru pulled his sword out and held it against Akuouji's throat, glaring. Akihiro gasped and jumped at Ichiru, who easily deflected Akihiro's attack.

“If you talk to Shizuka-Sama like that again, I will not hesitate to cut your head off,” he warned.

“Even if you do cut my head off I can just ressurect myself again,” Akuouji told him, unfazed. “I may not know much about my kind, but I know enough that a Pureblood can ressurect themselves even if their heads are cut off.”

“You don't know anything about our kind?” Shizuka asked. Akihiro shook his head no. Shizuka motioned for the twins to follow her before leaving the room. Akuouji and Akihiro shared a look before following her, and they came into a room that was cold.

“This is my real body,” Shizuka deared, looking up at the twins as they approached. On the floor in front of them was a coffin with a sleeping woman inside. The woman had long silvery hair and flawless pale skin. She was wearing a white kimono with a thick purple bow around her waist with a bell attacked to it on an orange ribbon. Her hands were folded against her chest and Shizuka reached out and grabbed one of her hands. The woman slowly opened her eyes to reveal eyes an unusual shade of pink, similar to cherry blossoms. She sat up as the other girl collapsed against the coffin, and she stood up.

“That's much better,” Akuouji murmured, blinking up at her. “I like your usual body better than the other one.”

“This body is starving for one thing, and for that I prefer a borrowed body,” Shizuka said, stepping out of the coffin and tightening the bow around her waist. “You two are welcome to stay with me and Ichiru, if you like. I'll even teach you about our kind.”

“You will really do that?” Akihiro asked.

“Of course,” Shizuka says. “We are alike. We are all Pureblood vampires with no where else to go. We will be happy together, I can tell.”

* * *

 

“Akuouji,” Akihiro moaned as Akuouji kissed up his neck, his hand stroking his member through his pants. Shizuka had given them a room far away from the others, and she was out in Maria's body as Ichiru went and searched for a meal for them.

“I've barely touched you and you're already hard,” Akuouji teased, grabbing the hem of Akihiro's pants and tugging them down, throwing them to a corner. He grabbed Akihiro's hands and held them together above Akihiro's head as he licked Akihiro's member around the tip, causing him to shiver. Akuouji grinned up at Akihiro and engulfed all of him into his mouth. Akihiro jerked up off the bed, pushing himself further into Akuouji's mouth, and Akuouji sucked him harder, bobbing his head up and down, and with a loud scream Akihiro came into Akuouji's mouth.

“Holy shit,” Akuouji groaned, kneeling in between Akihiro's legs. He stuck his fingers into Akihiro's mouth, who sucked them, coating them in saliva, and he gently stuck one of his fingers into Akihiro's tight entrance. Akihiro gasped and arched his back, panting hard at the alien feeling. Akuouji thrusted his finger in and out, stretching the tight muscles, before adding another finger, doing the same and scissoring them, before adding a third finger. It was too much for Akihiro, and he screamed out in pleasure.

“Akuouji, please.”

Akuouji chuckled at his twin's impatience and positioned himself in front of Akihiro's entrance, grabbing his twins hips.

“Ready?” he whispered. Akihiro nodded and Akuouji slowly penetrated him. Akihiro gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Akuouji, breathing hard. The feeling of Akuouji inside of his was overwhelming, and he begun to whimper into Akuouji's neck.

“Akuouji, mo…ove.”

Akuouji kissed Akihiro on the temple and slid out of him, closing his eyes and penetrating him again. Akihiro cried out a second time, his legs going rigid as Akuouji picked up a pace, thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate each time. Akihiro cried out in pleasure, his throat going hoarse, and Akuouji wrapped his arms under Akihiro's armpits, lifting him up so that he was sitting on his member. The penetration felt deeper than before, and Akihiro wrapped his arms around Akuouji's neck, sinking his teeth into Akuouji's jugular. Akuouji moaned at the feeling of Akihiro drinking his blood, and he thrusted harder and faster into Akihiro. Both twins could feel their high coming quick.

“Akuouji, I-I-I'm gonna cum!” Akihiro yelled.

“So am I,” Akuouji grunted.

Both twins released at the same time, Akuouji filling Akihiro up with his seed and Akihiro shooting his load onto their sweaty chests. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard, and Akuouji sunk his teeth into Akihiro's neck.

“That was so nice,” Akihiro panted, holding his twin to him tighter. Akuouji nodded in agreement and licked the blood off his face before licking all the cum off Akihiro's chest, cleaning his before pressing his lips onto Akihiro's, kissing him passionately. Akihiro could taste himself in Akuouji's mouth, but didn't say anything.

Finally Akuouji broke the kiss and rested his head on Akihiro's chest and closed his eyes, and the both feel asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first sex scene, so maybe it was a bit rusty. But understand this: I'm a girl, so I don't know much about a boy's body, and I'm a virgin so I've never experienced it to write it. But I've read plenty of yaoi stories so maybe that's enough? Anyway, stay tuned for chapter three!  
> ~Cheers, Vermillion


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 years since the twins started living with Shizuka Hiou.

“I've found Zero!” Shizuka said in a sing-song voice, kicking her legs up and down. She was using Maria's body once again so that she could use Maria's power of seeing through a bird's eyes, and from the way she was carrying on it looked like she had found what she was looking for. “I'm glad he's grown up to be such a handsome boy. His eyes are so sad, and that girl he was with looked yummy.”

She held up her arm and Maria's raven landed on her arm. Akuouji and Akihiro looked at each other as a black bat returned to Akihiro's hand. They had been helping Shizuka search for Zero Kiryuu, Ichiru's twin, but they had had no luck. But it seemed that Shizuka did.

“I've made up my mind,” Shizuka laughed. “I'll go to Cross Academy too!”

“What about us Shizuka-San?” Akuouji asked.

“You will be coming with me of course,” Shizuka said, jumping up off the chair and walking over to the twins. The raven flapped its wings and flew out of the window. “As my cousins.”

“So, no one will know we're Purebloods?” Akihiro asked, resting his arm on Akuouji's shoulder and leaning into him. Shizuka narrowed her eyes.

“I've heard that there would be one Pureblood there,” she said. “Kaname Kuran.”

Akihiro gasped as Akuouji asked, “Kaname-Niisan?”

“That's right, I've forgotten that Kaname is your brother,” Shizuka stated, turning away. “Ichiru, have you found someone for me?”

Ichiru bowed. “I have Shizuka-Sama. She's in the guest room.”

Shizuka left the room, leaving Ichiru and the twins alone. Akihiro and Akuouji shared a look.

“What are you two thinking about?” Ichiru asked.

“We're just thinking,” Akihiro said, turning to face the human boy.

“That it would be nice to see our older brother again,” Akuouji finished. He and Akihiro laced their fingers together and pecked each other on the lips. Ichiru sighed, but didn't say anything: he was used to their incestrous acts.

“What are you sighing about Ichiru-Kun?” Akuouji asked. “Are you sighing about us? Akihiro and I have shared a womb for five years, so why not share kisses?”

“It's not that,” Ichiru admitted. “Seeing you two together like that made me think of my own twin.”

Akihiro unlaced his fingers from Akuouji's and walked over to Ichiru, patting him on the shoulder.

“I know that you claim to hate your brother, but take it from me: twins cannot hate each other no matter what. I'm a twin, so I know.”

Ichiru turned away, sliding his mask on as he left the room, but deep down he knew Akihiro was right.

* * *

“So, are you ready?” Shizuka asked, tapping her fingers against her cheek. They were riding in a horse-drawn carriage on their way to Cross Academy. They were wearing their Night Class uniform under a cloak, and they had come up with the story that Shizuka, as Maria, had been too sick to come to Cross Academy earlier and that the twins were her cousins and had to stay with her. Akuouji had come up with the surname ‘Akuma’ for the twins.

“Akuma means ‘Nightmare’ and since we're Pureblood vampires, we are a human's nightmare,” Akuouji had explained, laughing so hard tears were falling out of his eyes. Akihiro didn't think it was funny.

When the carriage stopped, Akihiro looked out the window to see that Cross Academy was nothing like he thought it would be. It was located in the mountains, and what he could see was that it had three buildings: two that looked like dorm buildings on each side and one that looked like the school itself in the middle. A winding path led its way up to the school, and Akuouji was complaining that they would have to walk.

After a long walk up the path, Shizuka and the twins were both standing outside the headmaster's office. Shizuka knocked on the door and opened it, and they walked inside to see a man with long light brown hair and orangey brown eyes sitting behind a desk and a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Akihiro narrowed his eyes and looked at her harder, realising that she had a strong resemblance to his mother. He quietly gasped when he realised who she was. _Yuuki-Neesan_? he thought. Looking over at Akuouji he knew he recognised her too. 

“They're Night Class students?” Yuuki asked. 

“Thank God you could make it,” the man Akihiro realised must have been Headmaster Cross said. “Yuuki, this is Maria Kurenai and her cousins Akuouji and Akihiro Akuma. Maria, Akuouji and Akihiro this is my daughter Yuuki. She is a prefect at this school.” 

“I will be happy to tend to your every need, Maria, Akuouji and Akihiro,” Yuuki says, bowing and smiling up at them. She doesn't remember who Akuouji and I are, Akihiro thought sadly. Okaasama really did turn her human.

 

“She's so nice and such a tasty looking too,” Shizuka whispered. Akihiro felt himself stiffen at those words. Headmaster Cross got up and yelled “Those words are taboo!” 

“Are they? I'm so sorry,” Shizuka gasped, faking innocence. 

Yuuki showed them around the school and Shizuka made the same comment about friendly girls are always tasty and finally they went to class. Akuouji and Akihiro had agreed to pretend to be regular vampires. They sat at the back as Shizuka sat on the desk, who made a comment about this class being fun. 

“Who the hell are you?” a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. 

Shizuka jumped off the desk and practically floated over to him, landing on the desk and taking his face in her hands. 

“You dare say those words to me?” she asked. “The hell?” 

“You must be our new transfer student.” 

Shizuka looked up and floated over to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. 

“I've always wanted to meet a Pureblood!” she exclaimed, taking his hands and rubbing her cheek against them. “Kaname-Sama.” She shot the twins a look.

She stood up and bowed before leaving. Akuouji scoffed. “She's no fun.” 

The Night Class looked up at the twins. Kaname had a knowing look on his face as he looked up at the twins. _Does he recognise us_? Akihiro asked. 

“How many transfers to we have?” the blue eyes boy asked. 

“Three,” Akuouji answered, shrugging. “It was just my brother, cousin and I.” 

“The other one doesn't speak,” a girl with brown hair said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Is he really an Aristocrat?” 

“Maybe he's the weak one of his family,” the blue haired boy said. “Tell me, who are you?” 

“Akihiro Ku—Akuma,” Akihiro answered. 

“Never heard of the Akuma family. They must be one of the low cast Aristocrat families.”

 

Akuouji banged his hands on the table and reared up, baring his fangs as his eyes turned crimson. 

“You want to repeat that?” he hissed. _Crack_. The window behind them cracked. Akihiro grabbed his brother's arm, trying to calm him down. If Akuouji had a temper tantrum he would no doubt blow their cover and reveal them to be Purebloods. 

“Hanabusa, Ruka, I don't like you teasing our new class mates,” Kaname says. Hanabusa and Ruka looked at him and bowed their heads in shame. 

“Of course Kaname-Sama. We're so sorry.” 

“It doesn't matter, we'll just leave,” Akuouji grunted, grabbing Akihiro's arm and dragging him out of the class room.

 

They had barely rounded the corner when a voice made them stop.

“You two have grown up.” 

Akuouji and Akihiro turned to see Kaname leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at them. “You look a lot like Haruka.” 

“Okay, you know who we are, what do you want?” Akuouji demanded. 

Kaname shrugged. “Just wanted to see my little brothers. How have you been all these years?” 

“We've managed. What about you?” Akuouji asked. 

“I've managed.” 

Akihiro stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kaname.  “It's good to see you Niisan,” he whispered. Kaname gave a faint smile and petted his back. “Is it true? Did Yuuki-Neesan really lose her memories?”

Kaname sighed. “I may as well give you a recap of that night after I took you away. Haruka was stabbed through the heart with an anti-vampire sword and died; Juuri died by sealing Yuuki's memories and Yuuki doesn't remember anything.” 

Akihiro felt tears stream down his cheeks and Akuouji wrapped his arms around him. Akihiro was glad that he was reunited with all his siblings, even if one of them doesn't remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is finished and chapter four is being started. Don't forget to leave a comment, I'll really appreciate it. See ya next chapter!  
> ~Vermillion


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuouji and Akihiro have joined the Night Class and reunited with their older brother Kaname.

“We cannot exchange blood,” Akuouji explained to Akihiro as they walked together through the academy grounds while Shizuka went and asked Kaname if they could stay in the abandoned dorms that the Night Class had used when the Night Class was first established. Akihiro hoped that Kaname allowed them to stay in the old dorms because he didn't want to share a room with Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it was because Akuouji was rooming with Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. And to put above that Senri had a shocking resemblance to his uncle.

“Why's that?” Akihiro asked, looking over at his twin. Akuouji looked back over at him with a frown.

“Well, if we were to exchange blood, the Night Class will no doubt smell it and realise that we are Purebloods.”

Akihiro sighed and looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. He heard Akuouji sigh as well.

“What's wrong Aki-Chan?” he asked, using the old nickname that drove Akihiro crazy. “Are you still upset about what the Night Class said?”

“Well it's true: if I wasn't a Pureblood I would be … nothing.”

Akihiro gasped when Akuouji grabbed his wrists and pressed his body against Akihiro's, pushing them back so that Akihiro's back was pressing against a tree, the rough bark pressing into the small of his back; but he didn't feel that, all he could feel were Akuouji's lips on his. Akuouji licked his bottom lip, asking for entry, and Akihiro decided he wasn't going to give in to Akuouji this time. He kissed Akuouji harder, making his brother beg, but he wasn't expecting Akuouji to bite down on his lip, pulling it towards him. Akihiro gasped in shock and Akuouji took that chance to plunge his tongue into Akihiro's mouth, their tongues dancing a passionate dance, fighting for dominance. Of course Akuouji won this dance. Akuouji's tongue explored Akihiro's hot cavern, winning moans and whimpers of pleasure from the younger, and they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Akuouji rested his forehead against Akihiro's, smirking. “Feel better now?”

“Yeah,” Akihiro panted in reply. “But now I'm hard. Didn't think that one through did you?”

Akuouji looked down and smirked harder. “Have to do something about that eh?” He palmed the bulge in Akihiro's white pants, causing Akihiro to gasp at the sudden gesture, causing Akuouji to chuckle. Akuouji moved his hand up and slid his hand into Akihiro's pants, wrapping his hand around Akihiro's length and begun to pump him. Akihiro wrapped his arms around Akuouji's neck to support himself, and he fought back a moan that was threatening to erupt from his throat.

“Don't hold it back, I want to hear your voice,” Akuouji whispered into Akihiro's ear, causing him to shiver at the hot breath against his flush skin. Akuouji pumped him harder and faster, and …

A soft gasp behind Akuouji caused them to pull apart from each other quickly, and they turned to see a Day Class girl gaping at them. She had light brown hair pulled up in pigtails that made her look ten years old, light blue eyes behind a funky pair of glasses and rosy cheeks. Her hand was covering her mouth as she stared at the twins, who had been getting it on right in front of her. This can't be good …

Suddenly her eyes turned into love hearts, and she squealed so loud Akihiro winced and covered his ears.

“OhmiGod, twincest!” she squealed. “And better yet, you're from the Night Class! That's so hot!”

Akuouji sighed and walked over to the screaming girl, who looked up at him with her love heart eyes, and Akuouji put his hand on her forehead as if checking for a fever and the girl closed her eyes as a purple light formed over Akuouji's hand, erasing her memories. Akuouji caught her as she collapsed and he picked her up, bridal style.

“I'm just going to take her back to her dorm,” Akuouji said, sounding awkward.

“Do you even know which is her dorm?” Akihiro asked. Akuouji shrugged and answered with a simple, “I'll find it,” before walking off, leaving Akihiro alone. Akihiro sighed and stepped away from the tree, looking up at the moon. It was a half crescent moon, half of it covered in shadow. Pretty much like his life.

Akihiro turned and walked towards the dorm Shizuka had got them but stopped when he noticed a boy sitting against a tree, looking up at the sky. What Akihiro could see of the boy was that he was a Day Class student with silver hair and lavender eyes. He looked like Ichiru, but his hair was shorter and his face looked angry instead of calm like Ichiru's did. This must be Zero, the twin brother who they had been searching for.

“Isn't it a bit late to be out here?” Akihiro asked, walking over to him. Zero looked up at him. Akihiro was trying to be friendly, but he hadn't contemplated Zero pulling a gun out of his uniform and pointing it at Akihiro's head.

“What do you want, Pureblood?” Zero asked, spitting out the word ‘Pureblood.’ Damn, he can sense what I am, Akihiro thought.

“Okay, you know what I am, so can you kindly pull the gun away from my head?” Akihiro asked. Zero only narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you being nice?” he asked. “All you Purebloods do is toy with humans until you get bored of them. All you are is an arrogant Pureblood that enjoys toying with people's emotions.”

“Zero!”

Akihiro stepped back in surprise as Yuuki jumped out of nowhere, holding out a rod at its full length in front of Zero. Zero pulled the gun away so that it wasn't pointing at Yuuki.

“You can't just point a gun at the Night Class students!” she yelled, retracting the rod and punching Zero in the head, causing him to grunt. Turning to Akihiro Yuuki bowed in apology. “I'm so sorry … Akuouji?”

“Akihiro,” Akihiro corrected, used to being mistaken for his brother. “Don't worry about it, I'll just go.”

Akihiro turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring Yuuki shouting his name. He couldn't help but let some tears drop from his eyes, because he was sad that Yuuki didn't recognise him. Him, Yuuki and Akihiro were always close as children. Because they weren't allowed to leave the basement room that didn't have any windows, they were the only ones they had to play with as children …

(Flashback)

_“Yuuki-Oneesama!” Akuouji called as he jumped onto his older sister. The twins were three years old and Yuuki was four, and they were all rolling on the floor together in the basement. Neither one of them had ever seen the outside world, and because of that they were very close to each other. Right now their parents and Kaname were out at a vampire party thingy, leaving the three children alone to play together._

_Yuuki squealed as Akuouji landed on her back, causing them both to topple to the floor in a giggling heap. Akihiro looked up from where he was reading, looking angry._

_“Will you stwop,” he said in his three-year-old vocabulary. “You two annwoying mwe.”_

_“We sowwy Aki-Chan!” Akuouji cried, upset that he had upset his twin. He ran at Akihiro and pounced on him, causing Akihiro to yelp and drop his book. Yuuki flung herself on him too, and the door opened to reveal Kaname, whose eyes widened at the three._

_“Kaname-Oniisama!” the three children screamed, rushing at their older sibling to fling their arms around his legs. Kaname smiled and petted Yuuki and Akuouji's heads, who were on either side of him._

_“What have you three been doing?” Juuri asked, walking into the room with Haruka._

_“Otuosama! Okaasama!” the three yelled and flung themselves at their parents, causing them to grin at the little children cuteness._

(End Flashback)

“What happened to our family?” Akihiro wondered out loud as he sat down on the fountain.

_It's simple_ , a voice says. _Your family was made to see destruction_.

“Who's there?” Akihiro asked, looking around.

_That's not important_ , the voice said again. _But you will know, in time. All you need to know I am looking for some pure vampire blood to quench my appetite_.

Akihiro jumped to his feet and looked up to see a squirrel looking down at him. Well, if he couldn't drink Akuouji's blood, he'll have to live on something else than.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuouji and Akihiro have come to the agreement that they cannot exchange blood, and Akihiro drinks from a squirrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: if you don't have innocence insurance do not read this chapter. :)

“Let's finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted,” Akuouji whispered seductively, shoving Akihiro down onto the bed and crawling on top of him so that he was straddling his waist. Akuouji unbuttoned the white jacket they were forced to wear, screwing it up and throwing it in the corner before he did the same with the white vest and black buttoned up shirt, leaving Akihiro's chiseled chest revealed. Akihiro groaned as Akuouji begun sucking on one of his nipples, his other one being played with Akuouji's fingers, the buds hardening at the pleasurable torture. Akihiro gasped as Akuouji trapped the hardened bud between his teeth, pulling. Akihiro dug his fingers into Akuouji's brown hair, moaning as Akuouji switched to the other one, doing the same thing. Akihiro was already wiggling underneath him.

“Keep still,” Akuouji whispered into Akihiro's ear, kissing that sensitive spot right underneath the earlobe, right between the jaw and the spine, causing Akihiro to shiver. Satisfied with his twin's reaction, Akuouji did it again, moving over to his jaw, a small peck on the lips, down his chin before resting his lips in the crook of Akihiro's neck. Akihiro couldn't stay still.

Akuouji grabbed Akihiro's wrists and held them above his head, whilst the same time kissing down Akihiro's chest and resting his nose into Akihiro's navel, his tongue licking just above Akihiro's waistline. Akihiro tried to pull his hands out of Akuouji's grasp, but Akuouji held fast. He smirked down at his twin, revelling at the lust-filled eyes Akihiro was looking at him with. In that moment, their identical eyes staring at each other, Akuouji was buoyant that he was the dominate one.

Akuouji smirked at the bulge in Akihiro's pants, and he realised that he wouldn't be able to get the pants off while he was holding Akihiro's wrists. He had to think fast. Than he got an idea.

“Akihiro, lift up your lower body,” Akuouji commended. Akihiro blinked at him, but complied. He lifted his hips so that his lower body was off the bed, and Akuouji took the waistband of the pants in his teeth and pulled down. It got the pants halfway down, but it was only one side though. Akuouji grumbled but took the other side of the pants between his teeth and pulled down, happy that the pants were down, resting just above Akihiro's thighs, leaving his member uncovered.

“Wouldn't be easier to use your hands?” Akihiro asked.

“It would, but I don't want you to move,” Akuouji teased. Akihiro frowned and muttered under his breath, “you kinky bastard,” but with his enhanced vampire hearing Akuouji heard it of course.

Akuouji only grinned as he grinnded his clothed member against Akihiro's exposed one, causing his younger half to gasp at the contact. He once again attempted to pull his wrists out of Akuouji's hold, but once again failed. Akuouji rocked his erection against Akihiro's again, grinning at the loud moan that protruded from Akihiro's throat. Akuouji let go of Akihiro's wrists, finally, and moved down so that he was sitting on Akihiro's legs and he licked up Akihiro's length, causing a shiver to pass through Akihiro. Akuouji enjoyed teasing his brother, so he licked up the other side, licking up the precum that was leaking from his throbbing member. Finally Akuouji took all of Akihiro into his mouth, deep throating him. Akihiro arched his back, pushing himself deeper into Akuouji's throat, and Akuouji started bobbing his head up and down, causing Akihiro to moan out loud again. Akihiro dug his nails into Akuouji's clothed shoulders, arching his back again as he reached his climax and he orgasmed into Akuouji's mouth. Akuouji swallowed the liquid love and removed Akihiro's pants all together, removing his own as well.

Akihiro hoisted himself up on his elbows as Akuouji held his fingers out to Akihiro so that he could suck on them, which Akihiro happily obliged to. When Akuouji's fingers were covered in Akihiro's saliva he moved them down to Akihiro's tight entrance, pushing his index finger through the tight ring of muscles. Akihiro muttered something in discomfort, wrapping his arms around Akuouji's neck and hurrying his face into the crook of Akuouji's neck. Akuouji slid another finger into Akihiro, scissoring his fingers, stretching him. Akihiro made another sound of discomfort. Akuoujj kissed Akihiro's temple. He knew that Akihiro hated the prepping part of their love making, but Akihiro knew that it had to done. Akuouji slid the last finger in, thrusting them in and out, causing Akihiro to cry out in pain.

“Sorry,” Akuouji muttered. Akihiro cried out again, but this time in pleasure as Akuouji hit his sweet spot. Akuouji grinned at his brother's own pleasure, and he removed his fingers much to Akihiro's relieve and Akuouji pushed him back onto the bed, positioning himself at Akihiro's entrance and pushed himself into Akihiro fully, stopping to let Akihiro adjust to his size. Akihiro nodded for Akuouji to move, and Akuouji slid back out of him and slammed into him again, setting up a pace, thrusting in and out of Akihiro. Akihiro screamed out in pleasure as Akuouji hit his prostate dead on, and Akuouji positioned Akihiro's legs onto his shoulders for a better penetration.

Akihiro threw his head back and yelled out as he orgasmed, cumming onto their sweaty chests. Akuouji followed seconds after, filling Akihiro with his seed. They collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Akuouji smiled up at Akihiro lovingly, feeling like be was in total bliss.

The blissful atmosphere was destroyed when Akihiro started coughing up blood, from the smell it was animal and his own blood. Akuouji started panicking, not knowing what to do, and ended up pulling Akihiro to him so that Akihiro was coughing into his shoulder.

* * *

 “Shizuka-San, what's wrong with Akihiro?” Akuouji asked. Akihiro had stopped coughing but was leaning on Akuouji for support, breathing heavily. Ichiru frowned at him as Shizuka stroked Maria's hair.

“You said that he had drunk some animal blood, but that wasn't really a good idea,” Shizuka explained. “Animal blood makes a vampire sick, even a Pureblood, so that's why we normally drink from humans or blood tablets.”

“Drink my blood,” Ichiru says. Akihiro looked over at the human boy and shook his head.

“I don't want to turn you into a vampire,” Akihiro told him. Ichiru grumbled something and left, leaving the three Purebloods alone. Shizuka bit her wrist and held it out to Akihiro.

“Drink Maria's blood,” she says. Akihiro took Shizuka's arm and rested his mouth on the blood, his eyes turning crimson as he bit into the wrist. He pulled away suddenly, coughing up that blood as well. Shizuka sighed as Akuouji pulled Akihiro to him, rubbing his hand up and down Akihiro's back soothingly.

“This can't be right,” she muttered. “A Pureblood cannot get sick. There is defiantly something wrong with him.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Akuouji asked.

“Give him some of your pure blood,” Shizuka said. “Take him into town to do it so that the Night Class won't smell it.”

Akuouji nodded and grabbed Akihiro's hand, dragging him out of the room and leaving Shizuka frowning after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have lost any innocence during this chapter and you do not have insurance do not blame me. I am not liable. But if you do have insurance or lost your innocence way before reading this hope you liked this :)  
> ~Vermillion


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. The whole thing is in Shizuka's POV.

(Flashback)

_It has been over a week since Shizuka took the orphans Akuouji and Akihiro under her wing and she was beginning to grow a soft spot for the Pureblood twins. She was quite surprised about that; every Pureblood she had met in her long life (especially Rido Kuran) she hadn't really liked at all, but these two young Purebloods had bought out a side in her that she had never knew she had._

_Shizuka had never really developed an attachment to another Pureblood before she wasn't sure if it would cause destruction like that servant that had been killed by the Kiryuus. She had to tread car_ efully _with_ _these two._

_“Shizuka-San?”_

_Shizuka turned to see one of the twins standing at the door. She was in her regular body, Maria lying in a comatose state on the bed in the corner. She was sitting on her knees in front of the window, wearing a light orange yukata with cherry blossom patterns at the bottom and a red sash around her waist. Her silvery white hair was undone and over her left shoulder, a red ribbon tied around it just above her elbow._

_“What is it Akihiro-Kun?” Shizuka asked. She was certain it was Akihiro because of his nervousness as he joined in her in front of the window._

_“I was just wondering, why were you kept in captivity?” Akihiro asked, sounding nervous, which was unusual for a Pureblood. “If you don't mind me asking that is.”_

_“No, it's okay,” Shizuka answered. “It's simple: the most obvious answer is because I was a rare, exotic Pureblood that had to be protected, but in reality it was for their own selfish reason.”_

_“I remember my father saying once that the senate not only want to control the power of our blood but our very existence too,” Akihiro states, his eyes holding a faraway memory deep in them. Shizuka sighed, turning away._

_“Haruka Kuran was not wrong there,” Shizuka murmured. “For that reason I despise the senate.”_

_“Aki-Chan? Shizuka-San? Are you in here?”_

_Akihiro and Shizuka looked up to see Akuouji entering the room, scratching his head. Akihiro scrambled to his feet and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him and shouting “You're back!” Akuouji had accompanied Ichiru into town to find someone for Shizuka to drink from. Shizuka was more happy to allow Akuouji and Akihiro to feed from the humans as well, but they always choose to feed from each other instead._

After all it is a fitting way for two vampires to share their love for each other, _Shizuka thought. How she longed for someone to exchange blood with._

(End Flashback)

“Shizuka-Sama?” Ichiru's voice asks, breaking Shizuka from her reverie. Shizuka was leaning against the window, deep in her own thoughts, and she hadn't noticed Ichiru entering the room.

“What is it Ichiru?” she asked.

“Where are Akuouji-Kun and Akihiro-Kun?” he asked, sitting down in a chair.

“They've gone into town. Akihiro was sick and couldn't keep any blood down so Akuouji took him into town to feed him some of his blood.”

“I wasn't aware that Purebloods could get sick,” Ichiru mused. 

“We can't, but I do have a theory.” Shizuka turned to face Ichiru. “Have you heard of the Blood Lord?” Ichiru shook his head no. “The Blood Lord is said to a god or demon that is responsible for the creation of the Purebloods. Legend says that he mixed his blood with the blood of a pregnant woman, seeing what will happen to that woman, and was surprised to find that the woman gave birth to a beast in the form of a human that drinks blood. So he decided to do that more, creating a bunch of Purebloods until the Ancestors of the Kurans, Shirabukis, Hious, Hanadagis, Toumas, Shotos and Oris placed a spell on him to put him in a comatose state. 

“But legend has it that he resides in the body of a child from each Pureblood family, jumping from body to body, and when he is ready to awaken he sucks the life force from the Pureblood he is residing in, wearing the Pureblood as he strengthens.”

“So you think the Blood Lord is the cause of Akihiro-Kun's sickness?” Ichiru asks.

“Yes,” Shizuka answers. “The blood of a Pureblood should strengthen the comatose he's in, so Akuouji should be able to help Akihiro. And I'm going to give some blood from my real body to Akihiro as well.”

Shizuka turns to look out the window and notices Zero standing on the roof speaking to Hanabusa Aidou. Zero whirls around and looks up at the window, connecting his eyes with Shizuka's.

“Zero's so cute,” Shizuka says dreamily. She hears Ichiru gasp. She turns and cups his fave in her hands. “Jealousy doesn't really suit you,” she teases, lengthening her fangs and leaning towards Ichiru's neck. Biting him in Maria's body shouldn't turn him — Maria wasn't a Pureblood after all — and for four years she has always wanted to see how Ichiru's blood tasted like, so one sip should be okay …

She stops herself before she does the unthinkable and turns away, but not before she sees Ichiru's disappointed look.

“We'll just have to wait and see,” she murmures, touching the glass with her hand and looking down at Zero as he jumps off the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here you go," the perky waitress says, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of Akuouji. "Enjoy your coffee sir." She winks at the twins before leaving, the long black apron swishing around her legs as she walked. Akuouji took a sip of the coffee in front of him and grimaced. He was never really a big fan of human food and drink, but Akihiro seemed to have an obsession with anything human, especially coffee. Maybe it was the caffeine. Akuouji watched as Akihiro happily drank his own coffee, getting cream on his face. Akuouji didn't understand his brother's liking for coffee, but he would do anything for his brother, and if his brother wanted a coffee, he got a coffee.

"Why exactly do you like coffee so much?" Akuouji asked, stirring the coffee with a spoon.

"Because - I don't know why - it numbs my craving for blood, if that makes sense," Akihiro answered, finishing off the coffee. "You gonna drink that?"

Akuouji pushed his untouched coffee towards Akihiro, who happily took it, and stared out the window beside him. He had originally taken Akihiro out to town so that Akihiro could feed on his blood, but Akihiro had somehow convinced Akuouji to take him to a human café. Akuouji had tried to convince Akihiro to go to a café for vampires: they did serve coffee there, but it was more to a vampire's taste, if you know what I mean. Akihiro, being the stubborn little brother he was, had refused, and they had gotten into an argument that had lasted which felt like an eternity, but when Akihiro gave Akuouji the puppy dog eyes - eyes that Akuouji could never say no to - he had given in to defeat. And here they were, sitting in a human café, Akihiro drinking Akuouji's coffee and Akuouji himself staring out of a window. Not something Akuouji enjoys.

  
"Hello," a feminine voice says, cutting Akuouji out of his thoughts. "What are two handsome young boys sitting here in a puny little café?"

Akuouji looked up to see a beautiful woman standing by them, grinning a Chesire grin at them. She was wearing a tight black dress, black fishnet stockings, black high heeled boots, black gloves that reached her elbows and a black sun hat. She had almost-white hair that fell in ringlets around her face, skin the colour of white marble and ice blue eyes, lined with thick black eyelashes, which were twinkling as she grinned at both twins, displaying a perfect set of straight white teeth. She was wearing black makeup too: black lipstick; black eyeliner; and black eye shadow. She looked like she had just gotten back from a funeral, but she looked too happy. Or she didn't like the person who died. Which only left one thing ...

"You two look lonely," the woman went on, twirling a black pendant around her neck, "if you want I can keep you company. If you know what I mean." She winked. Akuouji's eyes drifted to the side of her neck and then back to the twinkling ice blue of her eyes.

"Sorry, but no," he said. "Thanks for the offer though."

He grabbed Akihiro's arm and pulled him out of the café. He looked around, and his eyes fell on an alleyway across the street. Akuouji pulled Akihiro across the street, dodging cars and ignoring angry honks from the cars, and into the alleyway. The alley looked as if it were empty, which was good. It would be private for when Akihiro drinks his blood without anyone watching.

"Akuouji - why did we leave the café?" Akihiro asked, leaning against the wall. "I wasn't finished my coffee yet."

"That woman," Akuouji says. "She -"

"You know it's rude to leave a woman when she was trying to talk to you."

Akuouji whirls around to see the woman from the café standing in the shadows, a hand on her hip and her ice blue eyes glaring at Akuouji and Akihiro. Akuouji grinned a Chesire grin and crossed his arms.

"You're a Feeder, aren't you?" Akuouji asked. "A human who gives blood to vampires in exchange for sex. A prostitute for vampires. I've noticed the bite marks on your neck."

"You simply are a clever boy," the woman says. "But you aren't _that_ clever." Her ice blue eyes begin to glow crimson as her nails extended, ripping through the gloves and razor sharp fangs protruded from her upper lip. She is suddenly behind Akuouji, fangs bared and claws out, ready to claw into his flesh, when Akuouji just simply pushed her away. The woman flew through the air and crashed into a fence, the fence rattling as she hit it. She howls in anger, and goes for Akihiro, who easily deflects her attack.

"I will admit, I'm surprised you aren't afraid of us," Akuouji states, stepping beside Akihiro. "It's in a Level E's nature to be afraid of a Pureblood. Unless you are a different type of vampire that no one knows about. Which would be weird."

"I am the servant of the almighty Blood Lord," the woman growls, getting to her feet. "He will rise again."

"The Blood Lord?" Akuouji asked. "Never heard of him."

"He will rise again," the woman repeated, trudging towards the twins. "And when he does, all hell will break loose."

She jumps at Akuouji, who grabbed her wrist and twisted, smirking at the sound of bones cracking. The woman howled in pain, and while she was distracted Akuouji took that moment to plunge his hand into her chest. Blood dripped to the floor, and the woman stared, wide-eyed, at Akuouji's hand in her chest. Akuouji wasn't grabbing her heart so she was still alive, but if he as much as touched her heart, she would be dust. He heard a soft gasp behind him, and he got a sudden idea. He pulled his hand out of the woman's chest, who doubled over onto Akuouji for support, and Akuouji threw her at Akihiro. She landed with a yelp on top of Akihiro, who wrapped his arms around her, his eyes wide in shock.

"Drink her blood Akihiro," Akuouji said, nodding at him. "Drink her dry."

Akihiro looked at Akuouji for a while before sinking his teeth into the woman's throat, clutching the dress at the back as his brown eyes turned crimson. Blood ran down his chin and onto the collar of his black undershirt, just missing the white uniform. He plunged his hand into the woman's back, blood running down his hand, and wrenched her heart out, her body turning into dust as Akihiro stood up.

Akuouji wasn't expecting what happened next.

Akihiro's eyes turned black, black as midnight and his fangs were still out. He kinda looked scary if Akuouji did say so himself.

" _The Blood Lord will rise again,"_ he says, stepping forward. " _And when he does, no Pureblood can defend themselves against him."_

And than his eyes turned back to normal, his fangs retracted, leaving the twins staring at each other.

"Akuouji?" Akihiro asked. "What just happened?"

"You -"

Before Akuouji could answer Akihiro collapsed into his arms, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why are you being so … what's the word … gloomy?” Akihiro asked as he and Akuouji made their way down the winding path towards the school. Akuouji's eyes were blank, his pace was face and Akihiro could almost see a gloom cloud following Akuouji. Akihiro didn't know what happened, but he didn't like it when his brother was this way.

“I'm not,” Akuouji grumbled, kicking a pebble in his path so hard it went through a tree. Make that a couple of trees. Akihiro was left wide eyed. Akihiro knew to never make a Pureblood angry. If you make a Pureblood angry, something could go _boom_ or _crack_. Or something could have a hole in, depends on the Pureblood's mood.

“Oookaaay,” Akihiro muttered, his eyes drifting to the hole in the tree. Akihiro could still smell the blood from that woman on his collar, and he didn't know how to get rid of the smell. To be honest he didn't really like that smell. Yeah, what kind of vampire was he? 

“You two,” the old man that Akihiro was convinced was a homeless man says. “Where have you been?”

“Out,” Akuouji answered.

“Why do Purebloods think they can do whatever they want?” the man mutters.

“I'm sorry you must be mistaken,” Akihiro, surprised that this human actually knows that they are Purebloods.

“You two look too much like Haruka Kuran to be Aristocrats,” the man says. “Which must make you two his sons. And atop of that, you look like Kaname Kuran.”

“Wait — you know our father?” Akuouji asked.

“Juuri Kuran saved my life,” the man says. “And Haruka Kuran happened to be there. So Kaien Cross allowed me to stay here in charge of the Night Class.”

Akihiro had no idea about that. Just how much things had he missed about his parents when he was left in isolation with his twin brother and older sister?

“Alright, go in,” the man says. Akihiro continued to stare at the man as he scrambled after his brother. Akihiro had trouble keeping up with Akuouji as they made their way towards their dorm building, and when they got there Akuouji stopped suddenly, causing Akihiro to crash into him.

“What is it?” Akihiro asked, but Shizuka-as-Maria's voice interrupted Akuouji's answer.

“That's right, you are able to feel ‘me,’” Akihiro hears Shizuka say. What was going on? “Because there is a ‘bond.’”

“Akuouji?” Akihiro whispered, but his twin told him to be quiet.

“Right now that is filling up the emptiness in your mind.”

Akuouji stepped into the room followed by Akihiro to see Zero Kiryuu pointing a gun at Shizuka's heart. Neither ‘Master’ nor ‘Servant’ noticed the twins.

“Finally, you've come to kill me,” Shizuka says, a smug look on her face. “Give a punishment to me, the one that made a mistake. If you can pull that trigger.”

Zero attempted to pull the trigger, to shoot Shizuka in the heart, but his look of shock showed that he couldn't. Shizuka smirked and took Zero's face in her hands. “What are you so surprised at? Is it because you can't shoot? Poor boy —”

“Don't touch me,” Zero grunted, stepping back. Shizuka chuckled.

“I'll tell you the truth: you can't kill me, the ‘master’ who had given you a life as a vampire, when you have fallen so low to become a ‘servant.’”

She attempts to grab Zero's face again, but he slaps her hand away, glaring. Shizuka, if Akihiro did say the least, looked surprised. But she replaced that look of shock with happiness.

“You are the first one to not give up. I'm glad I chose you. No matter how I may look, you are so good Zero,” she says, putting a hand to heart, “that you recognised me … me, the one that took your life as a “human.’”

“That's right, I never forget,” Zero says, narrowing his eyes. “Shizuka Hiou, that day your real face was wet with your blood.”

Shizuka steps back. “This body is not mine, so I don't want you to be violent.”

She holds up her hand and Ichiru drops a sword into it, which she unsheathed. Zero goes to shoot her as the twins rush at them, at the same time Yuuki shouts Zero's name. Startled, Zero turns around, and accidentally pulls the trigger on the gun. Akuouji jumps away in time but not Akihiro, who only seemed surprised at the sudden pain in his lower abdomen. Shizuka looks angry at Zero for both shooting Akihiro and for turning away, and she growls, “Don't you dare TURN AWAY!”

She slashes the sword up, and the sweet scent of Zero's blood fills the air as Zero pants.

“As I had thought, it's a bit hard to use a borrowed body. I'm disappointed that you missed my heart, but let's start over when our wounds are healed.” Shizuka holds her bleeding shoulder as she watches Zero collapse to the floor, blood pooling around him. Zero's eyes turn crimson, and he actually looks surprised.

“There are times when bleeding causes severe “starvation,”’ she explains. “You should be careful, the real nature of vampires is savage and cruel. The same thing can be said about the hunters, if I may say so.”

She turns and hands the sword back to Ichiru and begins to walk away. Akuouji runs over to Akihiro, who was bleeding very badly from the wound on his lower abdomen.

“Shizuka-Sama?” Ichiru asks.

“I'll rest till the next night Ichiru, get him out of my sight,” she says.

“You're just gonna let him live?” Ichiru asked.

“I have no use for him here.”

“Shizuka-San, wait!” Akuouji calls, dragging his twin behind him as Ichiru throws his own twin over his shoulder. “Why hasn't Akihiro healed yet?”

“He was shot with an anti-vampire gun,” she explains. “That will numb our Pureblood healing abilities. Just give him some blood and he'll be okay.”

Akuouji bites his wrist and feeds his brother his blood, but he knew that the Night Class could smell their blood.

He just hoped they don't realise it was them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Why, oh why did cats have to see the world in black and white?_ Akuouji thought bitterly to himself. Akihiro was resting due to being shot by an anti-vampire weapon, so Akuouji needed something to distract himself while Akihiro healed fully. Shizuka was resting as well since a wounded borrowed body became harder to control, so she was no longer available. And God knew where Ichiru was. So the last thing Akuouji could do was prowl around the school grounds in the body of a cat. It was fun, the only downside was that cats couldn't see colour.

“Oh, here kitty kitty,” a Day Class girl coos, kneeling in front of Akuouji. It was the middle of the night, meaning she was breaking curfew, and since she was near the Moon Dorms, she was breaking more rules.

 _Oh for God's sake_ , Akuouji thought, swishing his tail.

“What a beautiful kitty,” the girl said, picking him up. “What are you doing here all by yourself?”

The girl begun stroking Akuouji's black fur, and he was surprised to find that it felt good. So he did the one thing cats do when someone pets them: he purred.

 _Oh, for fucks sake_ , Akuouji thought. _Why am I purring_?

“Excuse me.”

The girl and Akuouji looked up to see Shizuka standing in front of them. She was fully healed now, and she looked like she had just woken up. She looked at Akuouji and knew instantly that it was him.

“I am so sorry, but that's my cat,” Shizuka lied. “He must have gotten away from me again.”

“You know it's against school rules to have pets,” the girl said.

Shizuka gave a sly smile and walked over to the girl and whispered in her ear, “You can't talk. You're breaking curfew and you are near the Moon Dorms. Better watch your step or the Prefects will find you.”

The girl thrusted Akuouji at Shizuka and ran off. Shizuka stroked Akuouji's head, looking at the direction the girl had gone.

“Young girls' blood always tastes so sweet,” she said. So do younger brothers' blood, Akuouji thought. “Akuouji, what are you doing?”

Akuouji meowed in reply. The thing about being a cat was that he couldn't talk. Shizuka bought him back to the dorms where Shizuka placed the cat beside Akuouji's sleeping body. The cat jumped onto Akuouji's chest and Akuouji's eyes opened slowly. He sat up, startling the cat, and looked up at Shizuka.

“What?”

“Did you really want to be stroked by a human girl so much you pocessed a cat?” she asked. _Holy crap that sounded wrong_ , Akuouji thought, the teenage boy he was.

“Why are you scolding me like a mother to her teenage son?” Akuouji asked.

“I'm the adult, so I'm the mother,” Shizuka said.

“You're more of a grandma,” Akuouji pointed out. “You are over a thousand years old.”

Akuouji jumped off the bed and walked to the room he and Akihiro shared. Akihiro was curled up on his bed like a cat, clutching his pillow to his chest and his breathing shallow. He looked so cute, so innocent. Sometimes Akuouji couldn't believe that Akihiro was a vampire, or a Pureblood, the oldest most dangerous of the vampire race.

Akuouji knelt in front of Akihiro and moved his brown hair off his face. Akihiro stired, slowly opening his eyes to stare at Akuouji, blinking sleepily at him.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Akuouji whispered. Akihiro rolled over so that he was lying on his back. Akuouji moved so that he was straddling Akihiro's waist and rested his hands on Akihiro's chest.

“What are you doing?” Akihiro asked.

“I was just thinking,” Akuouji said, smirking. “That we haven't made love in forever.”

Akuouji moved his hands down to Akihiro's waistline and pushed his shirt up, revealing his not-quite healed abdomen. Akuouji leaned down and kissed the wound, causing Akihiro to wriggle underneath him.

“Keep still,” Akuouji whispered, kissing up his chest. Akuouji grabbed one of Akihiro's erect nipples between his teeth, tugging at it, causing Akihiro to cry out in pleasure. As Akuouji played with Akihiro's nipples his hand was pushing down Akihiro boxers and he grabbed Akihiro's length and started pumping him. Akihiro was beginning to come undone underneath his twin and Akuouji was loving the sight of it. Akuouji moved to Akihiro's neglected nipple and begun to play with that one, at the same time still pumping Akihiro's member. Akihiro cried out as he orgasmed and shot his seed onto Akuouji's hand. Akuouji grinned as he sat back and he tugged Akihiro's boxers off and dropped them by the bed before taking his white school pants off.

“Akuouji, I don't think this is a good idea,” Akihiro said as Akuouji positioned Akihiro's legs over his shoulders and positioned his member against Akihiro's entrance.

“Don't worry,” Akuouji smirked and quickly penetrated him. Akihiro gasped at the sudden intrusion, the feeling of Akuouji's member deep inside of him was overwhelming. Akuouji petted Akihiro's cheek and begun to move, thrusting inside of Akihiro wildly. The wound on Akihiro's abdomen begun to bleed as the not-quite healed wound reopened itself, and Akuouji took that as an opportunity to taste Akihiro's blood. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the blood, causing Akihiro to shiver, and he slowly bit into Akihiro's stomach, just above his navel, and while doing this he thrusted into Akihiro harder and faster. Akihiro moaned out Akuouji's name, throwing his head back and clutching Akuouji's clothed back, almost ripping it as he neared his climax.

“Just a … little … more,” Akuouji groaned, licking away the blood from the already healed puncture wounds and worked on thrusting. Akihiro sat up and wrapped his arms around Akuouji's neck and sunk his own teeth into Akuouji's neck, gulping a large amount of Akuouji's blood greedily. The amount of blood Akihiro was taking had caused his anti-vampire weapon wound to close up, and the sound of Akihiro sucking and gulping Akuouji's blood caused him to release his seed inside his twin, and not ten seconds after that Akihiro came too.

Akihiro and Akuouji collapsed onto the bed, Akuouji on top, both panting heavily.

“That was a great distraction of the stress from tomorrow night's exams,” Akihiro panted, running his hand through Akuouji's hair. Akuouji's reared up, startling Akihiro the way he had startled that cat earlier that night, and stared down at Akihiro, mouth agape.

“What exam?” he asked.

“You know, that exam before the ball,” Akihiro said.

“Wait — what ball?” Akuouji was so behind times.

“We're going to be having some exams and than after that we're going to be having a ball,” Akihiro explained slowly as if Akuouji were a child.

Akuouji started saying every swear word he knew, collapsing back down onto Akihiro and buried his face in the crook of Akihiro's neck. God he needed a drink.

He bit down into Akihiro's neck, causing Akihiro to gasp because he hadn't been expecting it, and Akihiro's sweet blood ran across Akuouji's tongue and down his throat. Along with Akihiro's blood he took some of Akihiro's memories, and most of it was from their childhood. But the one thing that realy puzzled Akuouji was an image of a man with silver hair and golden eyes.

And a cruel smile.


End file.
